Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus for multimedia transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Today many households have High Definition Televisions (HDTV), which allow for high resolution images which either match or surpass the resolution of the screens for some computer systems. As HDTVs require better quality, and therefore larger video files, analog transmission systems fail to meet current needs. Thus, new digital connections, such as High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), were created to accommodate the need for increased transmission speed and quality. Higher quality connections, such as HDMI, and HDTVs allow for more and better content, streaming media and more viewer interaction with their media.
Various multimedia devices can be connected to HDTVs, such as computers, which can increase user interaction and control over the viewing content. However, connecting a traditional computer requires a certain level of expertise that restricts the number of people who can install and use such a system. Thus, a person without the technical expertise might not be able to view digital pictures or other computer based multimedia on their HDTV without excess work, expensive equipment or hiring a third party technician. Further, using a traditional computer on a HDTV generally requires bulky peripherals, such as a keyboard or a mouse, which are difficult to use without a flat surface.
TV manufacturers have attempted to accommodate for the desire to view digital pictures on an HDTV by providing a universal serial bus (USB) port to allow for digital pictures to be played on the TV from a USB device, such as a flash drive or an external hard drive. A USB device would need to be preloaded with pictures, which could be viewed using specific settings from the manufacturer.
However, the use of the USB design is also flawed. First, the USB device is limited in the number of pictures that are available, as only the pictures which were transferred to the USB device are available. Second, updating with new pictures to a USB device for viewing on a properly equipped TV is a multistep and time consuming process. Further, manipulation of the pictures on a USB device is limited, as HDTVs are only designed to view the pictures.
Thus, there is a need for a device which provides an easy-to-use interface and can be constantly updated. As well, there is a need for a device which can be remotely controlled, programmed and manipulated to accommodate for the need of lower-skill users.